1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to motor vehicle roofs with a fixed vehicle roof structure and a roof opening. More particularly, the present invention relates to an openable motor vehicle roof having a fixed roof structure having front and rear roof openings, at least one front roof panel which has a closed position in which the front roof panel covers the front roof opening, the front roof panel being selectively movable from the closed position to at least partially expose the front roof opening such that a rear edge of the front roof panel cover is displaced over the fixed roof structure. The openable vehicle roof further includes at least one rear roof panel which has a closed position in which the rear roof panel covers the rear roof opening over a cargo space in the rear area of the motor vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Published European Patent Application EP 0 531 881 A1 discloses a motor vehicle roof with two covers which are located in succession in a solid motor vehicle roof. The two covers can be actuated by a single drive, but actuation can take place separately for each cover. Furthermore, motor vehicles are known in which a rear window in a rear hatch can be separately lowered to facilitate access to the rear cargo space of the motor vehicle especially for stowing bulky articles. Published German Patent Application DE 197 13 347 A1 discloses an externally guided sliding roof in which the rear edge of the cover is supported by separate support levers which can be moved on sliding elements in guides which are located laterally outside the roof opening.
An object of the present invention is to provide an motor vehicle roof which in a closed position, allows selectively variable light incidence.
A second object of the present invention is to provide such a motor vehicle roof with enhanced ventilation of the interior of the motor vehicle interior.
A third object of the present invention is to provide such a motor vehicle roof with facilitates easy loading of a cargo space in the interior of the motor vehicle.
These and other objects are achieved by providing an openable motor vehicle roof having a rear roof system located in a rear area behind a fixed roof structure and includes at least one rigid cover which covers a rear roof opening to thereby enable a large loading opening in the motor vehicle roof for stowage of bulky articles. Loading of the cargo space is simplified by the rear cover part with its rear edge directly bordering an essentially vertical vehicle body part such as a rear hatch, a rear door or a rear window of the motor vehicle. Thus, by lowering the rear window into the rear door or the rear hatch with the rear cover open, a continuous opening can be attained which includes the rear roof area and half the height of the rear door. Thus, the cargo area is cleared similarly to a pick-up truck for loading from the rear and at the top.
Moreover, located in front of the fixed roof structure is a front roof system with at least one cover which can be moved above or below the solid motor vehicle roof and which can be raised with its rear edge over the solid motor vehicle roof. This combination of two conventional roof systems makes it possible to protect the cover which has been pushed forward by the cover of the front roof system raised with its rear edge against incoming wind forces. Furthermore, for improved through-ventilation of the motor vehicle interior the covers of the two roof systems can be opened at least into a pivoted ventilation position. To simplify loading, it is advantageous if the rear cover part with its rear edge directly borders the rear hatch, the rear door or the rear window of the motor vehicle. Therefore, by lowering the rear window into the rear door, the rear hatch or the rear window with the rear cover part open, a continuous opening can be attained which includes the rear roof area and half the height of the rear door. Thus, the cargo area is cleared similarly to a pick-up truck for loading from the rear and at the top. Another advantageous aspect of the present invention is to allow the cover of the front roof system to be completely raised higher with its rear edge than the opened cover(s) of the rear roof system. In this way, an airstream is routed completely over and beyond the rear cover(s).
Between the two roof systems there is advantageously a fixed roof structure with a length which corresponds preferably to the front cover or the rear cover. Accordingly, the stability of the motor vehicle is increased by the connection between the side members. In addition, one of the covers at a time can be completely opened in a position such that it is placed over or under the middle area of the motor vehicle roof, while the other cover can be moved at least into one raised position, but preferably likewise into an at least partially shifted position.
An exemplary embodiment of the present invention includes a front roof system which is an externally guided sliding roof with a cover supported proximate its rear edge by support levers which have bottom ends. The bottom ends are supported on sliding elements which can be moved on guides which lie laterally outside the roof opening. The use of an externally guided sliding roof thereby enables comfortable clearance of a large front roof opening as long as the rear cover part has not reached a certain degree of opening. Accordingly, the motor vehicle has a dual use for the user: with the front roof system opened, it offers the advantage of a large sliding roof, with the rear roof system opened, it offers generous access to the cargo space, and at the same time with the front cover raised provides air ventilation.
Moreover, in accordance with an exemplary embodiment of the present invention, the front and the rear roof system is preferably driven via separate electric drives which are triggered by a common control device such that the cover of the front roof system can be only raised in a longitudinal direction when the rear roof system has reached at least a certain partial degree of opening. Therefore, the control device assumes the task of preventing collisions between the separate roof systems. According to one embodiment, the cover of the front roof system is lifted into its raised position as soon as the control device receives a signal for opening the rear roof system at least for a certain partial degree of opening. In this way, the front cover can be used as a wind deflector for the opened rear cover part.
Finally, it is advantageous if the front roof system is preceded by a wind deflector louver which is pivoted into a raised position as soon as the cover of the front roof system has reached at least a certain partial degree of opening. This embodiment also effectively protects the front roof opening with the front cover moved at least partially to the rear against draft and wind noise.